Truth hurts
by Lovestory81
Summary: This is how the episode 'Secrets and lies' should be. What happens when Stevie looks down the hill at the wedding ceremony and he notices her?


_This is how I wanted the episode 'secrets and lies.' It should be called..._

**Truth hurts sometimes.**

She's staring down the hill, looking at her best friend's wedding. Stevie looks with squeezed eyes -feeling sorrow trough her whole body- at Alex and Fiona, who are all dressed up for their wedding, ready to get married right now. Stevie feels so sad. Sad because she loves her best mate more than anything. Sad because he's making a big mistake. Sad because his –almost- wife is a liar. He thinks he finally is going to settle down and have a family of his own, a little baby on the way...But –poor Alex- he hasn't got a clue that it's all a lie.

Stevie can't believe her eyes when she sees the wedding-ceremony in front of her. She believed her rival when she said she was going to confess about the fake pregnancy. But Fiona got scared and insecure, she doesn't want to loose Alex, she wants to be Mrs Ryan and own and enjoy everything that goes with that name.

Stevie doesn't want to loose Alex either, but on the other hand she wants to tell him what's going on. All she can do now is just stare at them. Knowing in the back of her mind, that she has to put a smile on her face when the wedding-party starts. She can't stay away from that, it would hurt Alex. But what he's having in prospect with this woman is even worse and will hurt him even more.

Stevie feels her heart-rate speed up, her whole body tells her to ride down the hill and scream the truth from the top of her longs. She wants to save Alex so much. But on the other hand, she knows he made his choice, he's a fully grown man. Alex already knew Fiona wasn't always a trusting person. She lied from the beginning. It makes Stevie feel even sicker when she thinks about it, she even drove her back into Alex' arms...She regrets that now.

Alex is just about to say his vows, but suddenly he looks up, as if he feels the presence of someone watching them. He notices Stevie standing on top of the hill. Fiona is shocked to see Stevie staring at them...She gets nervous. She remembers exactly what's been said between her and Stevie that evening before.

"Alex.."

But Alex frowns his eyebrows. "Is that Stevie?..What is she doing over there?"

Fiona wants to continue their wedding..."What does it matter? Come on baby, you're supposed to say your vows now, you can talk to her later." She says, with fears, but also being aware of the fact that when they get passed this, it will be much more difficult for Stevie to get them apart.

Fiona knows very well about the risk Stevie won't take that easy when she's married to Alex. If she would tell about the fake pregnancy, Stevie would take a risk to loose her best mate. So in some kind of way Fiona feels relaxed, but she's not resting until her rival is out of sight.

Alex can't get his eyes of that hill, where his best mate is standing. "Maybe something is wrong. She shouldn't be there, she should get dressed up for our wedding."

"She'll tell us later what's going on...this is much more important now, don't you think?" Fiona puts on a charming smile. To seduce her fiancée, she gently holds his face, to make him look at her.

He looks hesitatingly "Off-course this is more important, but..." He pulls away and looks up the hill again, frowning and doubting if he should go and talk to her...

Stevie feels so bad, she's to late...She could cry any minute now, so it's for the best if she rides back to Drovers. But then she notices Alex looking at her. He feels concerned and his heart tells him he wants to go and talk to Stevie, to find out why she's there, staring at them. Stevie wants to go, but like a magnet, she's being attracted to her best friend, so she slowly rides towards them. At the same time Alex slowly walks towards her, still feeling a bit insecure if this is the best thing to do right now. He leaves his wedding-ceremony to talk to his best mate. It's getting much more on Fiona's nerves now. She feels vulnerable and anger is coming up. How does Stevie even dare to interfere their wedding-ceremony? Why does it always feels like she's in between?

When Stevie is just a few meters apart from Alex, she stops the horse and just stares at him, with a strange, insecure look on her face. No words are coming up, she bites her lower lip, thinking what she should say to him.

Alex walks up to her "Stevie..." He shuffles a little closer towards her. "Are you ok mate?"

Stevie looks sad and angry at the same time, her eyes look restless. "No I'm not..."

Alex looks inquisitive and blinks his eyes for a second. "What are you doing here?' He looks at his fiancée for a sec."I'm about to get married, you know." He calmly adds.

Stevie sighs "I can see that...I'm sorry for interrupting your wedding Alex...But I think I really have to talk to you."

Fiona hears them talk and it makes her so scared. Scared for what Stevie has to say to Alex. She doesn't want her to interrupt their wedding. She wants her to back of, so she can marry Alex...

"This can wait, right? You guys can talk later, as you can see we were about to get married Stevie, I think you should leave now." Fiona snaps.

Stevie has a painful look on her face. For a moment she hesitates, but when she lookes at Alex she sees the look on his face. He hasn't got a clue, but he has all the right to know the truth. Then she turns her face at Fiona again. "This can't wait, and you know it." She snaps back, feeling a bit nervous.

Alex is feeling even more confused right now and looks at them both..."What's going on between you two?"

Stevie looks at Fiona, Fiona looks back, she's so mad. But Stevie wants to hold on to her thoughts about the whole situation. Loosing Alex or not, that's not the point, the point is finding out the truth...And if Alex really cares about her, they will be friends again, she figures.

"I think Fiona has forgotten to tell you something..don't you?" She quickly looks her in the eye, forcing her with her eyes, so she will hopefully confess.

But Fiona looks back at her, without shame. She looks mad. "I have nothing to say. We're getting married here Stevie, it's a bit rude to disturb your best friends wedding, don't you think?" She says with a mean sound in her voice. Stevie smiles inside, she can't believe Fiona's attitude, so defending, but in fact there is nothing to defend. Alex doesn't get it at all, he looks from his almost wife to his best friend and says nothing.

"You go and tell him now, or I will." Stevie demands, while she strictly looks at her rival.

Alex rubs his fingers trough his hair and when there is a silence again he looks at Fiona.

"Tell me what Fi?" He walks towards her. But Fiona keeps quiet.

Stevie just can't believe it and raises her voice a little bit. "Go on...Tell him."

Alex goes from feeling confused to annoyed. "What Fi? What is so important that you have to tell me now?"

But Fiona is shocked, so shocked by the fact that she has to confess right now...Stevie doesn't want this painful moment to last any longer. "She's not pregnant." She suddenly says, which makes Alex directly look at her. His eyes are getting a little bigger and his mouth fals open, then he turns his face at his almost wife. The rest of the people who are there are flabbergasted. Fiona's parents start arguing, she doesn't get support and is just standing there. Feeling hopeless and mad at the same time. Instead of focussing on Alex she avoids his eyes and looks at Stevie.

"You bitch." She says with a tensed voice.

Stevie amazingly smiles. She feels relieved by bringing out the truth. "What? You call me a bitch? You should take a better look at youself, lady." She says, while giving her a humiliating look. Now Alex walks towards Stevie. "You back of Stevie! I reckon you've done enough here." He snaps, feeling very emotional about what he just heard. Then he turns to Fiona again. "Is it true?" He asks, with a soft voice that hides a lot of anger. Fiona starts to cry, it's the perfect time to play the victim.

"Yes it's true." She gasps for air trough the tears. "I was going to tell you Alex, but I got so scared, I don't want to loose you...I'm so sorry, I'm really sorry. I never meant to hurt you, I love you." She cries and sniffles.

Stevie isn't feeling any compassion for Fiona right now. She screwed it up all by herself. Alex may be mad about everything, even about the fact Stevie brought this up, but she's not worried about that. She saved him from marrying this women, who is so wrong for him. He will come to his senses some day, when all the sadness and madness has fade away.

She doesn't listen to Alex, she doesn't back off, she wants to be there for him. She turns her head while Fiona and Alex start to yell at each other. And for a moment she thinks back at that moment when Alex told her he chased Kane away from her because he was wrong for her. Now she does the same to him. While she's thinking she hears Alex voice get softer.

"How could you do this Fi? Why do you lie to me about being pregnant?"

His anger fades away for a second to get overwhelmed by an intense sadness. His eyes are becoming red and he looks pale. Stevie's body screams to embrace him when she observes him. Fiona knows she's loosing Alex and is unable to answer his question, after she shrugged sadly in front of him. She avoids his eyes and looks at Stevie, holding on to a feeling of hate.

"You must feel so great now Stevie. Look at yourself. So brave, such a good person...You're trying to get rid of me since the first moment you saw me. You thought I was going to take him away from you...Lucky for you I didn't succeed, you won! Very good...You must be so proud of yourself."

Stevie looks amazed again "Stop fooling everyone including yourself, just leave and don't come back."

Fiona immediately looks at Alex, trying to find out if he will confirm the words of his best mate.

Alex holds back his tears and calmly says. "She's right, you should leave." But Fiona starts to cry again and walks towards him, she tries to get his sympathy, hoping he will touch her or hold her. One last try to stay together.

She sighs "Alex please...Maybe you can forgive me someday. I really want to grow old with you."

Alex shakes his head and raises his voice again "Fi? Don't you get it? It's over...I can't marry a women that lies to me like that...ever!"

"But Alex, I love you."

Alex now comes even closer to her and they're now standing face to face. Alex sighs tries to calm down, to protect himself for his temper. "If you really love me, leave...now." Fiona know's it wouldn't make any sense if she'd try once more. She turns, to walk away, but then she turns again and looks at Stevie, filled with anger and jealousy –which she managed to hold back since she arrived-

"You always wanted him! I just knew it right away. Well, he's all yours now, if he ever wants to speak to you again."

Stevie looks flabbergasted and keeps her mouth shut. But Alex steps towards her when Fiona finally leaves.

"What is she talking about?" Alex carefully asks, when Stevie already wants to get up on the horse again, to leave too. Or actually to run away from the questions Alex may ask her now.

Alex grabs her shoulder, forcing her to turn and look at him. "You always wanted me?" He asks. He's suddenly full of questions.

Stevie looks around with a restless look on her face, to be sure of the fact that everyone has left.

"Stevie...Are you going to explain this or not?"

Stevie suddenly feels less strong and becomes insecure. What does she have to say? Her best mate – which she's madly in love with- just had a very traumatic experience and now this would be the moment to tell him she loves him?

"Alex..." She looks at him, full of compassion. "I don't think this is the time to have a conversation." She then turns and gets up on her horse.

Alex shakes his head and looks around. He tries to hold back his tears again. He walks around and wonders. While Stevie gets the reins, she takes another sad look at him. This is one hell of a emotional roller-coaster he must be in right now. She wants to be there for him, but it gets to personal and she's not ready to confess her feelings for him, not now, not here.

"So you're just gonna leave me like this?"Alex looks very affected and amazed.

Stevie nods. "I'll see you later, you should go home, to get your mind clear and to pull yourself together."

"I should, huh? I just lost a baby, I found out my fiancée is a liar, got to cancel my wedding right now...And my best mate is just turning her back against me. That should be an easy one, 'pull myself together.' "

Stevie still looks at him and takes a deep breath. "I'm sorry." Is all she can say, she then slowly and hesitatingly rides away.

But Alex wants to stop her "Stevie...Please...wait, don't leave me. You can't leave me like this!" Alex begs, feeling hopeless.

Stevie turns her horse and within seconds she's facing Alex again, she can't bare it to leave him like that. She jumps of her horse and quickly walks towards him. When she stands in front of him she starts to cry and pulls him into her arms.

"Come here you." She says. "I just can't see you like this, I feel so sorry for you."

Alex sighs. "How come you never told me you want me?" He whispers in her ear, almost like he forgets the whole situation with Fiona.

It surprises Stevie and makes her feel very unstable. "Alex...I..."

But Alex interrupts her. "You should've told me..."

"I was going to...but then...the fire and after I saved you..." She cries and takes a new breath "I called you..."

Then it's quiet for a while...Alex pulls away...He turns around to think.

"You saved me? When did you call..." He walks around and puts his hand on his face, like he suddenly gets it. "I threw the phone away."

Stevie now feels a little bit stronger and tries to explain "I was avoiding you that day, because I had a dream about us." She walks up to him to make eye contact again. "I found out what I really felt for you."

Alex now looks at her "What dream? What do you feel? Why would you avoid me?" Alex responds confused, that's exactly how he feels right now.

Stevie starts confess "You stopped by and started flirting with me...you suddenly lifted me of the ground and..."

Alex frowns his eyebrows and a tiny smile appears on his face "And what?"

"You told me you loved me and started kissing me."

"That's why you were avoiding me? You can tell me everything Steves, you should know that by now." He looks at her with a satisfying smile.

Stevie is surprised for him to be this calm right now. "I got scared. It wasn't just a kiss you would share with a mate."

"We've had a kiss like that before..." He points out.

Stevie now smiles to, by the memory of that kiss. "Right, but that wasn't a dream...A dream would be more embarrassing."

"Is there any possibility that your not just here to tell me Fi was lying to me?"

"What? No...That was exactly my purpose." Stevie walks towards the horse again, she feels she's blushing.

Alex follows her and gently touches her back. "If you had told me you wanted me I would think about it, or even came back to talk about it."

"Then you'd never met Fiona." Alex agrees, shaking his head. "Nope, but I did and didn't got to hear all this. I would really wanted to hear that before."

"Why? Would it make any difference?"

"You would've stopped me from leaving in the first place...And it would give our relationship another direction, that's for sure." He blinks at her.

Stevie smiles shyly. Alex continues. "So tell me, what did Fiona mean when she said you always wanted me?"

Stevie avoids his eyes. "That's obvious, isn't it?" She softly says.

"No it's not, explain."

Now it gets quiet again, Stevie doesn't want to tell him right now. This is not the right moment.

"So you're not mad at me for telling you about the fake pregnancy?" She tries to avoid the subject.

Alex shakes his head and takes a pause before answering. "Is it true Stevie?"

"Huh?" Stevie gets a little confused now and doesn't want to understand his question.

"Is it? He pushes.

Stevie doesn't know where to look and feels like she wants to disappear, or sink trough the ground..."Alex don't...Don't do this, don't push me." She turns, ready to walk away. "It doesn't matter anyway." She ads when she reaches the horse again. She gets up on the horse again and looks back.

Alex walks up to her again and says "Off-course it matters." Their eyes get locked on to each other again "If you told me before I would've said the same to you." He ads with a loving and warm voice. Stevie looks shocked, did he feel the same for her?

"But...what about?.."

"I didn't want to loose my best mate. So I decided to find another women to settle down with." Which were exactly Stevie's words when they had their first kiss.

Stevie looks even more surprised...She never thought about it like this. "We were so close Alex."

Alex smiles. "So close we forgot to mention it wasn't just a friendship any more."

Now Stevie opens up "But when Fiona came in it was to late...You choose her. I felt so bad, because we made an agreement. Friends first..."

Alex points out "We never made an agreement about being lovers after that."

Stevie now gets emotional again and jumps of her horse, she shuffles closer to Alex. "I wish we did." She takes a deep breath. "I got so worried when you got lost in the woods, that's when I found out I really love you." She wipes her tears and they're just looking at each other. "Very much." She ads, while new tears make her cheeks wet again.

Now he wipes her tears and gently holds her face. "We should get back to that...But I need some time after everything that has happened, ok?" She nods understandable, he looks very touched, but calm.

He puts a cute and charming smile on his face. "''Cause I know, deep down inside I feel the same for you, cowgirl."

Stevie looks happy, but still insecure."You think you pushed that aside?"

"I don't think so, I know so." He says and proves it with a passionate kiss.

When they pull away from the kiss, Stevie says in a funny way "Well, that's one hell of a wedding-ceremony you've just had."

"The next one around here includes you and me." He smiles.

"Maybe in a few years, let's not rush into something ey?"

"It's just that...that kiss, brought it all back to me. Another one might help even more." He jokes.

She does exactly what he wishes and it feels so good and heavenly when their lips touch each other again. Their bodies get filled with warmth and a great love is filling their hearts, exactly like it should be. Suddenly Alex brakes of the kiss. "A few years? I said I needed some time...Not years."

Stevie smiles "What is it with you, wanting to settle down so soon...we've got time."

Alex laughs "I thought you said you always wanted me..."

"I already have you Alex." She winks.

"Right, I'm all yours."

Stevie now feels insecure again and doesn't want to push him. "I want to give you all the time you need. You went trough a lot lately. I think we should go home now and think about it. Lets catch up later."

Alex nods. "Righto...I'm coming your way this evening. To escape from Killarney and to be with you, so we can talk about this. Thinking won't change my feelings though. I guess it will only make it grow, like it does right now." They kiss again...and again...and again.

The end.


End file.
